Although the concept of throwing rescue rings or rescue devices to people in distress who are located in inaccessible areas is known in the art, one of the difficulties has been to accurately throw the rescue device for distances exceeding 50 feet. The present invention involves a discovery that the use of two spaced-apart annular members each having an asymmetrical airfoil shape with a trailing edge of the airfoil located on the outer portion of the rings for slicing through the air and a leading edge of the airfoil located located in the inner portion of the ring provides surfaces on the rescue ring that aerodynamically coact with each to other to allows the rescue ring to be thrown accurately for distances in excess of 100 feet.